Unmei no Kai Kokoro
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: Los años pasan, sin ti la vida no es igual. Trae a mi de nuevo la esperanza q no muera bajo el manto de tu partida ¿porque no puedo verte?...hazme soñar...yo te seguire donde quiera que vayas...[YAOI KXR]
1. Primera Parte

**Beyblade**

Genero: Yaoi.

Pairings: KaixRei, TakxMax

Disclaimers: No poseo ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es mia

Warnings: Angst, (mucho!) Drama, mmm...esperanza, quizas el anhelo...y...lo demas me lo reservo.

**Dedicatoria:** Carmen Camil por su paciencia, su entusiasmo y su labor de ayuda para conmigo. Sandy, por su alegría y su forma dulce de ser. Kirisu Hiya por volver a escribir, y todos aquellos que me han apoyado en las demas hisotrias, gracias.

__

_.-o-..-o-..-o-..-o-..-o-..-o-._

_**UNMEI NO KAI KOKORO**_

__

__

_Se dice, que más allá del horizonte lejano, donde la mirada se pierde, donde los rayos del sol tocan tierra al amanecer y desaparecen el anochecer...el breve instante en que los colores rojizos se crean en la lejanía pintando con suavidad y maestría el pincel divino, solo en ese segundo, la brisa y el alma son capaces de abrir la puerta que cruza más allá de los sueños...donde el anhelo se vuelve realidad...y donde la muerte no vence el espacio..._

----------

Cerró el libro, cuanto llevaba de esa misma forma?, cuánto?...

No lo sabía, ya no contaba, solo observaba pasar los días en el calendario vacío que representaba su existencia llena de ufanías y cotidianeidad...el manto luctuoso se había vestido hacia casi cinco años...cuando aquel día le había sido arrebatado de los brazos, la única felicidad que hubiese podido conocer si tan solo el anhelo se hubiese cumplido...

Pero aquel 'hubiera' ahora carecía del sentido estricto que la palabra simple representara, ahora simplemente no existía...

No había mañanas en las que el sol representara un objetivo, no había noches en las cuales los poetas entintaran la luna en sus escritos llenos de anhelante pasión sobre el objeto amado o deseado. No había verdes campos donde el pintor realista descargara su pincel al lienzo bajo la escasa luz del atardecer, queriendo captar la magia que se desvanecía lejos de sus ojos y su mirada.

**No había color...**

No había canto de los pajaros que en su jolgorio anunciaban la llegada del día en el cual su ansiedad fuese depositada con alegría, no había olas que volcaran sobre la cálida borrando las pisadas de aquellos que con entusiasmo habían caminado con sonrisas fulgurantes. No había el sonido del viento susurrante que después de recorrer tantos lugares, lleva secretos a los oídos de aquellos que desean escuchar más allá de las palabras.

**No había sonidos...**

No existía la risa del corazón que, feliz por un encuentro lejano, había resurgido para deleitarse con la presencia de aquel que había significado algo. No había miradas que escondieran luego, el gesto contrariado al sentirse apenado por el comentario insinuante de algún representante sarcástico. No había respuestas preguntas ansiosas y respuestas vagas de situaciones inoportunas que levantaran en los rostros el dulce sonrojo de quien se siente enamorado...

**No había alegría...**

El auto avanzaba a través de la continuidad de la avenida que se había vuelto, un espacio más en aquel mundo carente de color, sonidos y alegría...un lugar más en el gris firmamento que se extendía monótono frente a sus ojos, aunque siempre había sido de esa forma...después de haberle conocido, después que sus manos abandonaron aquella esperanza, el alrededor y el vivir se habían vuelto una escena más de aquella película repetitiva que representaba la vida mecánica, el aire gélido de la mirada que segundo a segundo ahogaba el deseo de existir...pues ello carece de sentido.

La oscuridad de la noche tragó la secuencia del viaje que aún se posaba frente a sus ojos, el paisaje completamente carente de vida y las lámparas de la carretera esforzándose en iluminar un camino que solo tragará su alma tarde o temprano, y que a pesar de todo...sigue conservándose en pie, con carácter firme y mirada soberbia.

A lo largo de ese tiempo el ir y venir de cada día había formado parte de aquel círculo vicioso en el cual se desenvolvía, la mirada clavada sobre la manecilla del reloj infama que parecía disfrutar pasar el tiempo minuto a minuto más lento que el siguiente, degustando la agonía de aquel que, harto de seres ufanos, había terminado dentro del más prominente.

"Joven Hiwatari" aquella voz solemne que últimamente le había enfermado de solo escucharla, se había hecho presente una vez más sobre sus oídos, hartos de los artificios y la calamidad de la hipocresía, enviaban el gesto de desagrado a su rostro "Hemos llegado"

Tiempo de bajar del auto que había representado su recorrido al menos 5 horas de camino, luego de bajar del avión que le había llevado, desde Rusia hasta Japón...la actual residencia donde hacía tres años se había mudado algunos de los que años atrás había considerado parte de su vida, cuando a pesar de toda la frialdad y sus gestos llenos de malicia, donde a pesar de su despotismo, había encontrado un pequeño lugar en el cual encajaba, un pequeño grupo que ahora podía llamar 'amigos'.

"Dandefer" el chofer realizo una reverencia al momento de abrir la puertezuela del auto en la cual, la figura del joven alrededor de los 24 años, finalmente salía de la oscuridad "Estaciona el auto y piérdete en algún hotel, no quiero verte, y menos escucharte" expresó con completo fastidio, le repugnaba la idea de tener que seguir escuchándole "cuando te necesite te llamaré" caminó fuera de la vista del chofer, que tras asentir subió al auto. Nadie mejor que él, sabía cuanto odio le tenia aquel sujeto, que si no fuera por la vigilancia, le habría degollado hacia mucho tiempo.

El auto negro arranco levantando las hojas que habían caido causa del otoño, cuyos colores cálidos no eran capaces siquiera de pasar a través de los ojos fríos de Hiwatari. La oscuridad pareció tragar completamente con un bramido del motor aquel marquiz negro que era el único que se había preocupado por llevar desde Rusia. Tomó su maleta cargada apenas con lo indispensable y avanzó sobre la puerta de la casa que parecía, después de mucho, darle la bienvenida.

La madera incrustada de estilos europeos no hacían mas que ver la actitud aparentemente malinchista de quienes habitaban aquel lugar, de no ser porque les conocía y sabía bien que uno de ellos al menos, era casi un americano. El pequeño vitral hacía un corte ovalado justo a la mitad de la puerta, cuya figura era representada con un pequeño dragón que emergía de las aguas.

Los grandes ventanales se extendían unos metros lejos de la puerta y ligeramente altos para evitar a aquellos que, curiosos, hubiesen querido urgar en vida ajena, las cortinas azules pálido se recogían ligeramente en un amarre que podía notarse desde la calle, era una buena decoración, debía reconocerlo.

Volviendo su mirada rojiza directamente al frente, el timbre se hallaba justo del lado derecho de la entrada, representado por la pequeña campanita tallada sobre el circulo de madera.

Era hora...si bien habían mantenido comunicación, solo se habían visto un par de veces desde aquel día, uno u otro motivo que ahora no tenia importancia recordar.

Su dedo pulso suavemente sobre el timbre hasta provocar el sonido suave dentro de la casa, que al instante encendió la voz viva detrás de aquella fachada ahora cubierta por la noche.

"Viniendo!!" alegre...ese sentimiento que tan lejano se sentía para él ahora era entonado por una voz jovial que ahora se dirigía para abrir "Kai! De haber avisado que llegabas hubiésemos ido por ti al aeropuerto" el timbre siempre había sido ligeramente parecido al de un muchacho mas joven de lo que su edad era, y por alguna razón el rostro seguía conservando la misma dulzura de sus años de infancia.

"Traje el auto" aclaró el dueño de la mirada fría, que ahora podía observar un poco la casa a la que había sido invitado varias veces sin asistir. El ocupante de la casa le miro con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y le hizo pasar de inmediato.

"Adelante, es un gusto verte de nuevo" con una mano ayudo al ex-bladeblacker a tomar una de las maletas para que pudiese seguirle de cerca, en verdad, se sentía muy feliz de verle después de tanto tiempo. "Seguro a Takao le alegrará de la misma forma" comentaba el rubio, que a pesar de los años, seguía siendo un personaje que inspiraba cierta dulzura.

"Al menos ya piensa?" expreso con cierto aire de incredulidad y sarcasmo que hacia mucho no utilizaba, y la burla no se dejo esperar y algo parecido a una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

"Kai, no dejas de ser injusto con él" Max revelo una risita entre dientes, tal parecía que al menos en ese aspecto el tiempo no había pasado.

"Ja-ja, no cabe duda que el señor amargado nos ha 'honrado' con su 'valiosa' presencia" de las escaleras que daban precisamente al primer pasillo de la casa, se desplazaba con lentitud, hasta colocarse en el ultimo escalón y recargarse sobre la baranda, aquella mirada de confianza excesiva no había cambiado, era la misma.

"Si?" Kai levanto una ceja de superioridad "pero si tu ya vives aquí" el aire ecuánime que cargaba su voz era lo más característico desde hacía algunos años, al menos ahora podía sonreír en las remotas ocasiones en las que se encontraba con quienes ahora reconocía, apreciaba.

"Muy gracioso Kai" el nipon bajo casi de un brinco de las escaleras con aire retante de la discordia que parecia establecerse entre ambos

"Ey chicos, chicos, será mejor que vayamos a la sala, cenar algo, además Kai debe estar cansado del viaje, Takao" detuvo el rubio, colocándose entre los dos contendientes, la antesala no era el campo de batalla 'ideal', aunque bien sabia que ahora todo representaba el mismo juego.

"Ja! Que te hace pensar que compartiré la cena con el señor antisocial!" bufó Takao mientas se cruzaba de espaldas dando media vuelta, porque Maxie siempre lo apoyaba a él!!

"Takao, no seas grosero" el rubio reprobó con un movimiento de cabeza tranquilo

"Por que siempre lo apoyas a él!!" lloriqueó el nipon, que con 22 años aun podía lograr perfectamente ese gesto de puchero que había conquistado a su actual pareja

"Porque es nuestro invitado" sonrió el ojiazul jalando la maleta e ignorando por enésima vez a su novio en postura de niño pequeño e incomprendido que por cierto, lograba de maravilla, afortunadamente había aprendido a controlarlo.

"Pero Maxie!!!" aun aquel infante de tamaño juvenil siguió a su chico suplicándole atención de forma exagerada, un gesto mas en la lista de 'curiosidades de Takao' según el rubio había titulado ya.

Kai observo a la feliz pareja dirigirse a la sala comedor con su maleta...detuvo su mirada por largo tiempo, deseando gravar en su memoria esas sonrisas, esa felicidad, quizás...solo quizás, podría obtener algo de aquello que jamás había sido suyo: Alegría.

El sonido de aquellas risas había desaparecido tras aquella puerta que hace un momento habían pasado, sumiendo la recepción en silencio sordo que hacía eco sobre sus oídos, llamando. Tan conocido y tan ajeno a la vez, rodeado solo por objetos que parecían mirarle con la misma indiferencia que él había hecho gala durante tantos años, y que aún, continuaba logrando expresar en cada mirada.

Observo la ventana que se conservaba abierta cerca de la sala, a la cual se aproximó sin ser consciente de sus movimientos. De pie, con la mano sobre la cortina y la mirada directamente clavada fuera, donde la luna resplandecía y las pequeñas estrellas titilaban con regocijo al sentirse bañadas por luz ajena.

Y ahí...volvió a aparecer la imagen de aquella persona que jamás podría olvidar...a pesar de los años, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia...

"Ray..." sobrevino el nombre desprendiéndose de sus labios que se habían conservado fríos a través de esos largos años, pues un único beso había sido arrebatado en aquella lejana ocasión, que su memoria traicionera traía de regreso de la forma mas dolorosa que conocía.

No se necesita el deterioro físico para saber que ello, no es la única forma que existe para morir...

_'La muerte en vida es mas dolorosa...no lo supiste nunca...verdad...Ray'_

El pensamiento nunca salio de sus labios, ni un suspiro, ni una seña en su rostro implacable, pero si un destello melancólico en aquellos ojos de rubí, que simplemente...observaron el cielo en ausencia...

TBC

---------------------------------

N. de A: Os juro que esto es una locura, pero no pude evitarlo ¬¬...que le puedo decir? Es otra idea que vino después de leer un libro admirable, que no les voy a decir cual es porque si ya lo leyeron sabrán de que va jaja. Que no es la misma idea! Solo es que me inspiró, nada mas.

La narración es ligeramente mas compleja y elaborada que los otros, aún asi espero que sea de su agrado. Sin mas que agregar y de antemano agradeciéndole por leer me despido, esperando que sigan la historia de cerca.

Akabane Kurodo.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Beyblade**

Genero: Yaoi.

Pairings: KaixRei, TakxMax

Disclaimers: No poseo ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es mia

Warnings: Angst, (mucho!) Drama, mmm...esperanza, quizas el anhelo...y...lo demas me lo reservo.

**Recomendación: **"Vacaciones en Francia" de Dakita Hiwatari a quien el capítulo esta dedicado.

-----------------------

-----------------------

_Con intensos abrazos me sientas sobre tus piernas __  
__Y con densa oscuridad acaricias mi cabeza __  
__Para que respire tranquilo el aroma de mis lágrimas __  
__Y los húmedos recuerdos que deslizan por mi cara. __  
  
__Con pasos osados intento eludir el calor de tu regazo __  
__Cansado, solo consigo encontrarme con el olvido __  
__Sentado sobre la nada, siento tu presencia que creía distante __  
__Y las carcajadas del silencio que se ríen por mi ironía de escaparme_

**Miguel Lora.**

.:o:..o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

"Kai?..." nada, de aquel que se mantenía en pie, como la figura de roca que se sostiene vacía sobre el peñasco esperando algún día ser arrojado contra el fondo marino, así el joven ruso se había conservado un tiempo que él no había podido definir aún "Kai?...Kai" llamó un par de veces más, el semblante se plasmaba con preocupación a través de los inocentes rasgos del rubio que, habiendo dejado a Takao en la cocina para colocar las viandas, y en aparente ausencia de su invitado, había avanzado prevenidamente hasta la recepción.

Como si el embrujo no hubiese podido terminar por sí mismo, aquella voz tuvo que ofrecer aquel lazo de razonamiento para traerlo a la realidad que, apremiante, cayó sobre el frágil cristal donde sus pasos habían corrido intentando alcanzar aquel sueño...que volviéndose nada, había representado solo un fugaz destello de aquel anhelo...

"Max" repitió el nombre, como si aquello pudiese significar salir de la circunstancia que permitía al rubio intentar escrutar en aquel espacio infinito que representaba ahora su alma, pues en ella, había un inmensa dimensión vacía, sólita desde el recuerdo de la Abadía.

"Sabes? No creo que sea sano perderse de ese modo..." acotó con toda calma dentro de su voz, guardando el sentimiento que aquella reacción provocaba en el espacio vertiginoso de la antesala, conociendo a la perfección el sentimiento en el cual aquella afirmación se desenvolvía "No vale la pena un estado alicaído. Anda, vayamos a tomar la cena"

Ante la petición un asentimiento suave expresando la afirmación de ese hecho. Su ahora 'amigo' pareció sonreírle de aquel modo cándido que había aprendido y conocido antes en una persona más, que ahora el recuerdo se había encargado de sembrarlo, como un gran roble de hoja perenne, en el jardín de remembranzas sin retorno, diluidas en el mar del tiempo luego de la vorágine tormenta.

Sus pasos secos se guiaron a través del alfombrado vicioso de la antesala, al eco de sus propios pies sobre el acabado en madera barnizada del comedor, extendido ante sus ojos como una pieza de gusto inglés cuya magnanimidad sobrepasaba la imagen que alguna vez tuvo sobre la figura irascible de su joven compañero japonés.

La habitación prominentemente grande en forma rectangular, gozaba de arquitectura americanizada, en cada esquina se alzaba un recuadro contrastante con la simetría de los cuadros de un pintor, al final de cada pequeño pilar asimétrico había una pequeña honda coloreada en verde selva que lograba una combinación perfecta con el mismo tono en seco de la pared. El segundo ventanal que desde fuera podía verse correspondía al comedor, la tela de la cortina cerrada junto con la que se mantenía abierta, perfilando el gusto colonial contrastante al estilo inglés de los muebles, pero que, a pesar de todo, era considerado un gusto respetable.

Al lado derecho de del ventanal, justo al lado largo de la mesa, se encontraba la vitrina con la más exquisita cristalería. Y como no serlo, si él mismo la había comprado tiempo atrás, antes de que nada más ocurriera, y la noticia de sus dos amigos viviendo juntos, había tomado a todos impróvido menos a él, que con una actitud aparentemente inverosímil había no más que sonreído sinceramente a la revelación.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue quien mejor lo había tomado, ante la afrenta que había significado para muchos en el medio el cual ya se desenvolvían, era algo sencillo saber, que si no era aceptado, simplemente no les importaría.

Volvió su mirada directamente a los tres cuadros de bodegones que adornaban las paredes, de diferentes tamaños y estilos de brocha, hasta aquel adornado con chaquira iridiscente sobre el óleo, entonado en la marco sobre las misma pieza de madera caoba de la que constaba la mesa para ocho personas, acolchonadas forradas del bordado floreado que las manos diestras de Hilary habían logrado hacía algunos años.

Para aquel momento, la cena había sido colocada sobre el mantelillo blanco tejido de algodón y poliéster que representaba la figura de una tarde de otoño, contrastantes hojas verdes y coloreadas, aquella cena que humeaba ya en variedad increíble de olores que gustaban al olfato casi de forma inmediata, y que, desde hacía tiempo, Takao cocinaba con maestría admirable.

"Si tardaban más iba a comenzar comiéndome la mesa" aquel gesto infantil de niño hambriento contrastaba con el seño graciosamente fruncido simulando un enfado mal caracterizado "Ah!! Esto no prospera así!!" sintiéndose ignorado por ambas personas que parecían venir ensimismados, la única alternativa reinante era tomar armas el mismo.

Takao arrastro la silla para ponerse de pie, colocándose con rapidez detrás del supuesto 'nvitado' que mas parecía esquinero y adorno que persona viva. La razón era sencilla, pese a que Kai era indiscutiblemente menos soberbio, al menos con ellos, había tomado la característica de volverse reticente, pero en volúmenes exagerados. Así que no había mas remedio que impugnar contra aquel adjetivo que se había vuelto propio de Kai Hiwatari.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración, arrastró empujando a su antiguo compañero por los hombros, para que se decidiera a avanzar y sentarse a la mesa antes de que su estómago continuara haciendo aquel ruido mounstroso cada vez que se sentía hambriento.

El desconcierto hizo mella sobre el rostro apologénico del ruso que solo atinó para avanzar antes de caer directo sobre la placa de madera, aunque apenas salir del susto abrupto giró con un gesto de molestia para retirar aquellas manos de sus hombros, con la misma forma déspota que podía caracterizarle cuando consideraba a otra persona indigna de tocarle.

"Puedo caminar" protestó al momento de retirarse con dos ágiles pasos hacia un lado, como consecuencia su anfitrión cayó de bruces contra el suelo a la más pura representación de hacía años "El que necesita andadera es otro, cada día estás mas idiota" reprochó con un gesto lascivo de su carácter ramplón en su mejor gala.

"Que fue lo que dijiste?!!" como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado la elasticidad de aquel cuerpo seguía sorprendiéndole, pues de un solo salto estaba de pie, con el gesto furibundo rechinando los dientes por tal insulto, aquel no aprendía?! O que?!

"Takao!!" rápidamente el rubio reprendió a su ahora pareja con un enojo fingido, el gesto desaprobatorio curveaba sobre las facciones infantiles del cual el japonés siempre salía incólume, recordando que aquello, era parte del jugueteo.

"Pero Maxie!! El empezó!!" la percepción del lloriqueo de etapa preoperacional del joven era realmente algo que hubiese podido grabarse a la cámara de algún paparazzi que se hubiese entusiasmado para observar a los ocupantes y su invitado, volviendo años desde la última vez que se habían presentado para la televisión...

Y recordaban bien aquello...pero ahora, era algo que la importancia restaba el momento.

"Que Kai te recuerde tus verdades no significa que tengas que gritar" había avanzado parsimoniosamente hasta la mesa colocando el humeante chocolate contenido dentro de la finísima losa de porcelana. Y a pesar de todo, continuaba con sus ojos cerrados al colocar diestramente lo que sobre la mesa había faltado.

"Como puedes decirme eso!!!" los labios temblaron en un puchero irreconocible para un veinteañero que, lejos de ser maduro, parecía haber ido en retroceso, a sabiendas que todo aquello era parte de la broma, para Kai cuyo corazón había corrido lejos hacia tantos años...

"Porque Max es realista y significativamente mas listo que tu" el sorprendente momento en el cual el invitado había ya tomado asiento sobre la mesa, cruzado sus brazos con aquel gesto imperturbable y su mirada buída de sonrisa maliciosa directamente clavada en aquel que continuaba su puchero.

"Y quien te pidió opiniones a ti?!" crujió los dientes entre si, malhumorado por el pésimo humor negro que caracterizaba al ruso, y del cual continuaba haciendo gala incluso casi una década después de haberse conocido.

"Por eso pregunto Max, que fue lo que viste en él?" una de aquellas muestras mas descaradas para ignorar al histérico joven que ya comenzaba a crear un teatro alrededor del rubio para llamar su atención y reclamar lo muy ofendido que se sentía por la conducta de su invitado, el cual solo parecía empeñarse en molestar.

"MAX!!!!!!!" agitó los brazos al lado volviendo su mirada enorme y acuosa sin obtener muchos resultados, pues aquel al que dirigidos iban cada uno de esos reclamos continuaba con un gesto impasible y amable que no se le borraría del rostro pese al esfuerzo de su actual pareja.

"Takao...deja de brincar que ya vamos a cenar" dio media vuelta, colocándose sobre el asiento, mientras acomodaba la servilleta sobre sus piernas omitía hacer gesto o comentario alguno que le dieran mas 'cuerda' al dueño de su corazón para continuar con aquel berrinche preescolar.

"Que cruel eres conmigo" ladeó su cabeza tristemente al no obtener lo que tanto esperaba, el apoyo para, de una vez por todas, callar al ruso cada vez que venia con insultos, parte de aquel círculo vicioso que ninguno estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

"Si piensas que eso es crueldad, pobre de ti" resumió con el tono fastidiado, pero ya sin ningún ánimo prejuicioso sobre su declaración, tal como Max había declarado, ahora era tiempo de tomar la cena, una que realmente deseaba disfrutar, pues el estrés del trabajo diario y la inminente hipocresía lograban aquel detrimento progresivo en su salud.

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso Kai" bufó con exasperación acomodando la servilleta de la misma forma que el rubio lo había hecho, el tiempo de juego había pasado como un agradable rato para recordar viejos tiempos, ahora la cena era lo único que se concentraba en el estómago y cabeza de Takao.

"Bien, cenemos" la plena sonrisa surgió a la sugerencia que el anfitrión había dado, obteniendo la atención y la afirmación de cada uno de los ocupantes del pequeño salón que ahora, se concentrarían en la cena humeante frente a ellos, cuyos exquisitos olores prometían mucho a su paladar.

A pesar de que el ambiente se desenvolvía en aquel silencio, éste era totalmente inicuo, logrando ser franqueable en el momento que lo desearan, había una comodidad inexplicable dentro del comedor donde aquellos se concentraban en la comida más que en la conversación, era como...estar en casa.

Sí, jamás reconocería tal hecho a voces, pero la calidez con que era recibido, las miradas de fraternidad verídica en sus compañeros, las sonrisas esporádicas llenas sinceridad que se desplegaban por el solo hecho de verle llegar, de saber que su visita se había acercado. Aquel era el único lugar que consideraba algo más que un hogar...alguna vez alguien le había dicho que solo encontraría su lugar, cuando se decidiese a amar, y sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, había tirado el comentario a un lado como si nada hubiese valido y lo paradójico es que no se había arrepentido.

"Y como va todo en la organización, Kai?" era bueno de alguna forma romper el silencio, iniciar con una conversación superflua siempre deslindaba luego lo que realmente se deseaba preguntar.

"La misma ufanía e hipocresía enfermiza de siempre" amortajó con violencia en su voz, aquella característica de la escasa complacencia que el hecho de haber heredado la fortuna había llevado consigo, haciéndole cabeza de un lugar que odiaba desde el fondo de su alma "Los malditos administrativos siempre pensando pecuniariamente" espetó como si aquello fuese algo azaroso que ni siquiera vale la pena ser contado y realmente lo era.

"Supimos que eras catedrático en Novosibirsk State Technical University" el rubio tenía una alegría filial al hablar de aquello, había terminado la universidad en un corto tiempo gracias a su propio ingenio, heredado de su madre, y ahora se desempeñaba como docente dentro de una de las más prestigiadas universidades de Japón, y enterarse que Kai iba por la misma situación le brindaba una emoción empática.

"Si, en algo debía 'entretenerme'" sin mucho ánimo de continuar, el hecho era, que a pesar de poder conversar más abiertamente con sus compañeros, no había tesitura que fuera suficiente aliciente para hablar de vanalidades. Los universitarios últimamente eran unos completos incompetentes que solo hacían a sus tutores el dinero derrochar estúpidamente.

Takao observaba parte de su comida en el plato, no había soltado palabra alguna desde que la cuasi-conversación había dado comienzo, la curiosidad sobre su comida era digna representante de cualquier felino curioso por descubrir, algo dentro de aquella caja de Pandora que tanto tiempo había permanecido cerrada. El exquisito olor de la comida había llenado la habitación con aquella capa suave llena de sabor, pero para el nipón su máximo reto consistía en comer aquellos caracoles marinos en la salsa verde que Max había preparado antes.

Observó atentamente a su adversario, atento a cualquier 'movimiento' en falso, sostenía el tenedor ociosamente observando cual sería el punto débil de aquellos que, rodando sobre el plato, parecían burlarse por su incompetencia al no saber exactamente como debía comerlos. Finalmente y con decisión marcado en su rostro infantil, levantó el tenedor, arma mortal para eliminar cualquier tipo de comida, enfocó la mirada en el punto exacto en el cual debía clavarse y en un movimiento veloz, dejo caer con fuerza su instrumento de combate contra el indefenso caracol.

El resultado fue trágico.

El tenedor no atinó al lugar designado sobre el cual debía caer, tocando solo un lado de aquel y logrando que se deslizara fuera, con tal fuerza que salió disparado del plato directamente contra la pared, pero ahí no acabo todo. El increíble caracol golpeó con fuerza rebotando justo contra el costoso Jarrón que el padre del rubio había regalado hacía un par de años.

Los pequeños trozos verde-azulados volaron expulsados con fuerza amenazante clavándose contra el suelo o volviendo partes más pequeñas cuando contra la madera del piso chocaban. Al final, solo se escucho el pequeño sonido del caracol rodando alegremente sobre la madera, bailando su victoria y aterrizando burlonamente sobre los pies de su rival.

Max observó ausentemente los restos del jarrón sobre el suelo barnizado, sin haber dicho aún palabra alguna, sus ojos azules fijos sobre el desastre después de la guerra.

Takao no cabía en la vergüenza que afanosamente había subido hasta sus mejillas revelando el color rojo intenso que solo algunas veces había dejado notar, se sentía tan enfadado consigo mismo por su estupor que no hallaba dentro de su cabeza alguna buena excusa para disculparse.

Kai, por su parte, habíase limitado a levantar una ceja incrédulo de todo aquel teatro que el japonés había hecho gala, aunque aquello no había causado enojo alguno, podía mantener fijo en su rostro, el mismo gesto deleznable hacia cada acto impertinente que Takao realizaba, y este, era uno de esos grandes ejemplos por los cuales se había considerado al nipón de irascible.

"Takao..." finalmente la voz serena del rubio había acabado con el silencio que bailaba alrededor de la habitación luego del estruendoso sonido del cristal volviéndose mil pedazos. Su mano dejo el tenedor que había sostenido en su mutismo justo al lado del tazón el cual aún contenía la comida que fue olvidada de improviso.

"Maxie...lo siento...lo siento mucho..." decir que hubiese podido romper en llanto por aquel detalle, hubiese sido poco. Contrario al tamaño berrinche que hubiese conspirado en ocasiones anteriores, esta vez, su gesto no variaba de aquel sentimiento culpable y vergonzoso al ocasionar tal desastre, detestaba su propia imprudencia.

"Nunca cambies" fue la respuesta del rubio, que se había animado a girar a ver a su actual amante, con una sonrisa suave curveando sus labios delgados, su mirada llena de comprensión y ánimo inicuo del cual, Takao supo que de aquel acontecimiento saldría incólume.

"Maxie..." por alguna razón, el nombre siempre se desprendía de sus labios con la misma dulzura, con el aire proverbial que destilaba el rubio, del que cualquiera podría enamorarse por su dulzura y aquella sonrisa maravillosa que le habían conquistado casi desde el primer momento que le vio.

La respuesta fue la única que podía desprenderse de aquella escena rica en emociones que ambos amantes emanaban desinteresadamente aquel torbellino de sentimientos cálidos que se recompensaban unos a otros, provocando una atmósfera llena de compresión y deseo verosímil que contagiaría con facilidad a quien estuviese en los alrededores.

Sin embargo no a él. Cada demostración de afecto que se creaba entre personas cercanas, muy a pesar de que alegraba saber la forma verídica de aquel cariño, la parte más profunda de su esencia oprimía con tal fuerza que amenazaba con matarle de aquella profunda tristeza. Exasperado de aquella emoción infame que continuaba torturándole a pesar de los años, limitándose a grabar en su rostro una señal ecuánime que en esta ocasión rayaba en la soberbia, ocultando su propia debilidad enfermiza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena había concluido, ahora se encontraba meditabundo dentro de la habitación de huéspedes a la cual, poca atención le había prestado. Su gesto ininteligible parecía querer escrutar la forma en como el techo se plagaba de recovecos de construcción minuciosa cuya asimetría figuraba un rectángulo de perímetro izquierdo más pronunciado.

Era solo el mero deseo de plantar su pensamiento en cualquier detalle superfluo y no encontrarse de nuevo con los mismos pensamientos que venían atormentándolo desde aquel instante.

Cerró sus ojos, plasmados de tanta frialdad que congelarían el alma más calida que quisiese acercarse, que matarían al imprudente que deseara tocarle, que desdeñarían al cretino que osara querer ver más allá de aquella superficialidad. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, pues ello, ya no existía.

El espacio infinito se cierne con su manto oscuro llenando todo de aquella apremiante sensación de frío, como cada noche sucediera aquel bucle que nunca se deshace. No debería importar, nunca le había parecido trascendental, siempre había sido de la misma forma, desde que tenía memoria y conciencia de si mismo. Aquel lugar que tan familiar había parecido de un momento a otro se había vuelto ajeno, insoportable el aire gélido que cobardemente, huía de si mismos colándose a través de sus poros hasta llegar al único lugar que había guardado el último calor que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo y que parsimoniosamente había corrido a una sensación tibia...que pronto, se volvería parte de aquel ser ominoso.

Eso era, solo un ser despreciable que había corrido a través del tiempo pasando por encima de todos, sentimientos y personas que pudiesen causar interjección dentro de la avenida que la vida representaba, donde la muerte podía aparecer en cada corte asimétrico de la bulliciosa ciudad.

El sueño se repite, sucesión continua de imágenes en una película gastada por los años donde la noción de la secuencia se pierde en cada recuerdo que el tiempo se ha encargado de diluir cual lágrima bajo el manto de agua salada de al superficie marina...el mismo océano, donde el cuerpos se vuelve nada, aquel abismo, donde la esperanza comienza a perderse y la vida se hace lejana, imposible.

La misma imagen...el viento fresco de la tarde acariciando su rostro con frugalidad evasiva, delineando las facciones delicadas en un esfuerzo por sustraer aquella belleza de la cual carecía, a la cual hacerse a la par para sofocar el deseo ardiente que acariciaba sobre la piel...el viento egoísta, que siempre lo quiso para sí mismo...el viento egoísta, que al final, lo llevó consigo en un soplo, borrando aquella impoluta sonrisa que se había extendido alegre en el rostro radiante y lleno de vida...

Aquel ser cándido aún se mantenía flotando en su recuerdo...sobre la nada...sobre el vacío...

Y remontaba, la misma representación onírica...

El espacio a su alrededor...sobre la nada, envuelto en su propio cuerpo que era incapaz de reaccionar, pues alrededor no existía más solo aquella oscuridad que como sortilegio fue degradando las imágenes y el calor que alguna vez creyó inexistente.

El frío, el mismo maldito aire gélido que hacía su cuerpo temblar a la hiriente sensación de soledad clavándose cual dagas envenenadas sobre su piel desnuda, sin ningún tipo de protección que pudiese salvaguardar al menos, un poco de aquellas hostiles remembranzas tormentosas que su recuerdo se esfuerza por traer de vuelta una y otra vez...

No hay nada, no hay nadie, salvo aquel inmenso lugar donde los sonidos han escapado, temerosos de ser tragados por el eco sordo de sus propios lamentos.

_Se engaña a sí mismo, creyendo que solo necesita el uso de una manta, algo con que cubrirse, leña para levantar una fogata, alguna bebida para calentarse. Trémulas, sus manos buscan en el espacio vacío y no desean tocar solo ese frío que tan tangible se ha vuelto y única opción ha sido, solo esperando encontrarse con algo de calor, alguna señal de existencia, que estuvo ahí, que volverá pronto. La presión asfixiante se desenvuelve dentro del pecho amenazando con su hoz cortar de tajo la vida que entre los dedos se escapaba. Se echa a llorar porque no existe ahí ningún calor, ninguna piel cerca, porque todo es desolación y frío, cuyo producto es una soledad que casi se puede masticar, que se encuentra flotando en el aire como presagio maldito. _

_Pero las fuerzas escasas le obligan a ponerse de pie, a sus miembros reaccionar, a su cuerpo colapsado esforzarse sobre la última gota de fuerza que puede conseguir, esperando algo, alguien. Vuelve a caer, cesa el llanto, nada y nadie va a salvarle. Sucumbirá ante el frío en aquel lugar y nadie habrá de recordarle. Lo olvidarán...les olvidará..._

TBC.

----------------------------------

N. de A: A quienes leen les extiendo mi más profundo agradecimiento y a quienes se toman el tiempo para dejar su comentario os admiro de verdad, pues el trabajo de cualquier escritor (pese a ser solo aficionado) se recompensa con los comentarios que puedan llegar a realizar. Mil gracias a todos.

**Kurama-suu: **Gracias por el 11 de calificación, y espero que la historia siga pareciendo interesante.

**Camil: **por tu entusiasmo gracias, y saber que el fic te ha agradado es más que una recompensa.

**BlackMime: **Agradezco tus comentarios y respecto a tu pregunta, infiere.

**Chica rara: **la mejor? Bien no me considero de esa forma pero gracias, vas a inflar mi ego y luego voy a parecer pavo real. Y si, prepárate.

**Roquel: **Lo que sucedió con Kai durante esos años atrás se va a ir descubriendo poco a poco, pero por ahora pueden tener una idea de lo que está pasando. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Lady Aylen: **Ira, gracias por leer, como siempre a punta de cañón.

**Kirisu Hiya: **me siento honrada por saber que el fic te ha gustado, y gracias por lo que has comentado acerca de que la historia atrapa, aunque no estoy segura.

**Blurred-dream: **Escritores profesionales?, solo las uso, me falta mucho por saber redactar y vocabulario. E igual, el paradero de Rei, pueden inferirlo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Damika Hiwatari: **mi querida niña, mil gracias por tu apoyo.

**Galy: **buenísimo...mis rachas de inspiración son breves y no se si tenga la suerte de que esta se prolongue pero haré lo posible. Muchas gracias.

**Sandy Kon: **Para comprender la respuesta a tu pregunta, ata el primer párrafo del fic, a las últimas palabras de Kai, no es tan difícil, verdad?.

**Shizu-sama: **Hum...sabias que hay una linea muy pequeña entre la vida y la muerte?, si encuentras la respuesta, ahí esta la base de esta historia.


	3. Tercera Parte

**Beyblade**

Genero: Yaoi.

Pairings: KaixRei, TakxMax

Disclaimers: No poseo ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es mia

Warnings: Angst, (mucho!) Drama, mmm...esperanza, quizas el anhelo...y...lo demas me lo reservo.

**Recomendación: **"Perder o Perderte" de Kirisu Hiya, una historia que atrapa y sorprende.

**Notas preliminares:** para leer el siguiente capitulo os he de advertir, tiene una estructura algo más compleja, si alguien ha leído ya Pedro Páramo entenderá a lo que me refiero. Quien no lo haya hecho les doy una explicación breve: Las **"negritas..."** expresan una 'idea' del párrafo que se escribe haciendo referencia al 'pasado', las líneas de separación expresan que de un momento a otro regresamos al presente, y al ver otra vez la misma negrita significa q volvemos a un recuerdo del pasado. Un salto continuo de un a otro. Ojalá que puedan entenderlo.

:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:

------------------------------

Por qué?... por qué no puede ir ahí, por qué es tan infinitamente alejado de si?...

Mintió, cruel y devastadoramente, cual tormenta que se precipita al alba, sin dar posibilidades de auxilio, de salvación...Mintió, dejando luego de aquella ola llena de emociones imparables un desierto lleno de desolación cuya vida había sido robada entonces...

Hipócrita, las sonrisas que juraron alegría.

Hipócrita, las palabras que prometieron quedarse.

Hipócrita, las miradas que invitaron al paraíso.

Hipócrita, el beso que fue robado...

El candor de aquellos ojos, infinitos, llenos de secretos por descubrir, donde la verdad de la existencia radicaba, cual solemne himno cargado dentro de su pecho, voz armoniosa que se extendía abriéndose paso en aquella habitación llena de oscuridad y vacío, gráciles vocablos que con humor fortuito, abrazaron entre la penumbra, ofreciendo aquella esperanza, que ahora solo se hallaba enterrada, muriendo lenta e infame, culpa de su propia confianza traicionada.

_Moriré en este lugar como mueren los que se encuentran solos en la eternidad. Entonces recuerdo, tengo amigos ,a alguien...lo sé, pero no viene a buscarme. Quizá se ha olvidado que me encuentro aquí, esperando, tal vez no sabe que estoy a punto de morir. O puede ser, se marchó a alguna festividad y se olvidó, que aquí se quedo un hombre solo, que cuando vuelvan, habrá muerto._

_La posibilidad de irme sin despedirme me lleva de nuevo a las lágrimas, malditas ellas que pertinaces se esmeran por abandonar mis ojos corrompidos por el rojo sangriento del dolor. Aquellas personas, tantas vidas se cruzaron con la mía y que olvidaré cuando me echen varis metros cúbicos de tierra encima, bajo la tapa donde a gritos sordos, pediré auxilio. Pero nadie me escuchará, porque no habrá nadie que desee ayudarme. Por que su mano no estará presente, no sabe que estoy gritándole..._

_Los olvidaré, pero si ya los he olvidado. No puedo recordar caras ni nombres, sólo son remembranzas borrosas que se diluyen en este frío inmenso que está acabando con mis últimas fuerzas. _

El sueño se repite cada noche...la misma escena, la misma sensación, la misma oscuridad, el mismo vacío...

Sumido en la condición más precaria que su orgullo descalificaría, echándole en cara lo débil que se ha vuelto, de aquella figura plagada de perfección, cuya entereza se ha borrado cual lágrima cae en el ancho mar, volviéndose una más que no representa, ni el lamento que el corazón clama degradándose en el mudo fenecer de la existencia pura.

Se cubre el rostro para enjugar las lágrimas traicioneras incapaces de sosegar el dolor, las manos frías tocando las mejillas gélidas, todo tan frío que casi es irreal. Sólo entonces, cuando ronda la idea de dormir de nuevo para nunca más despertar, es cuando siente algo en su espalda. Tibieza...un mano. Su piel se estremece al contacto de tal calidez, la caricia se transforma en abrazo, la mano que atraviesa su cuerpo va dejando una estela de calor humano, trayendo de nuevo a la vida, aquel ser que moriría en penumbras. Cada parte de aquella piel que es tocada cobra el color de la vida que había perdido en aquel respiro, incipiente a existir, a ser parte de un ser de nuevo, alejando con su abrazo la guadaña de la muerte.

Su mano desesperada busca a aquél que ha proporcionado aquella vida nuevamente, resguardándole del frío que carcomía su piel, su alma. Sin embargo al palpar solo vuelve a tocar la nada, el vacío exánime que se ha formado cual iceberg traidor cuya apariencia inofensiva no le hicieron ver, en que momento contra su espalda había chocado, barriendo dolorosamente la piel sensible, abriendo de tajo la herida que cada noche, se abriría arrastrando aquel río de sangre a un lugar indeterminado. Llevando con él el soplo de vida que había recuperado tan inverosímil como había llegado.

---------------------

"**Preámbulo..."**

Aquella mañana había salido, como cualquier otra, mucho antes del dilúculo para llevar su cuerpo al extremo de la práctica física la cual acostumbraba desde muchos años atrás. Hay costumbres que simplemente no se pueden dejar atrás aunque se desee, quizás ellas traerían recuerdos de afrentas pasadas, mas sin embargo, en ocasiones, ellos no significaban mas que una simple palabra a punto de ser borrada dentro del gran libro de la vida.

Uno tras otro sus pies recorrían las mismas calles grabadas ya bajo los recuerdos desgastados de los años, al igual que las paredes cuyo acabado colonial terminaría diluyéndose con el tiempo, viejas las verjas que cubrían el derredor de la gran mansión, habiéndole albergado por más tiempo del considerado prudente por su propia persona. Al menos llevaba en su corazón un sosiego marcado con bordado filial por las diestras manos de una sola persona, de entre todos sus allegados, que impróvidos habían arribado una semana atrás.

El preámbulo de la nueva mañana pintaban los colores rojizos anunciando la copiosa mañana de verano, aquel sol que asomaba su cabeza, burlábase de todos con humor sardónico al desplegar su abrasador encanto cuya ola se extendía imperiosa sofocando los más buenos deseos humanos, arrastrando consigo el humor proclive que distinguía solo a la familia Hiwatari. En aquellas condiciones tan llenas de sopor se habían presentado aquellos, cual fortuna lanzando lejos la soledad que cubría tan extenso terreno de su existencia.

Jamás lo reconocería, a orgullo ferviente se jactaba de su fría arbitrariedad, de su gélida mirada y su porvenir comprado, falacia más grande pues su porvenir era tan incierto que incluso la reserva de hablar mas acerca de ello lanzaba una terrible incertidumbre que bailaba a risa y burla de su poca ecuanimidad.

Se detenía ahora frente a la reja negra recientemente bañada en tíner, era una estupidez, mas sin embargo el no se haría responsable del arreglo y decoración de esa casa, no le llevaba ningún afecto, ningún recuerdo, y poco le importaba. Si querían envenenarse con los gases tóxicos de aquella sustancia no era problema suyo. Nada que no representara infortunio hacia su persona, nada que pudiese revelarse como sustancialmente afecto a su vida, podía conseguir su atención. Inclusive ahora, sus llamados 'compañeros' recibían de él, a pesar del lujo, una muy escatimada muestra de amabilidad, volviéndose nada gracias a su aire presuntuoso.

Pasó a través de los costosos portales cubiertos de bugambilias en flor, como siempre sucedía en aquella época, fastidiado por la alegría enfermiza de las aves que, prontas, ahora no sabían siquiera la forma tan cancina que llevaría a cabo el sol dentro de unos momentos, deseando solo encontrarse en la piscina, o de preferencia, encerrado en la suntuosa habitación donde al menos el aire fresco corría por acción mecánica de aquel artilugio que tiempo antes habían instalado.

Al pasar, uno de sus sirvientes siempre atento a sus movimientos hacía una seña reverencial en nombre del joven Hiwatari, heredero de la fortuna de Voltaire, a quien todos obligarían respeto. Tan enfermo como estaba de aquella situación miró al hombre, reprochando la hipocresía descarada de la cual hacían gala, exageradas sonrisas colmadas de serviciales actitudes traían consigo el mismo humor exacerbado inevitable sobre aquel tumulto de falacias desmedidas.

"Dandefer" aquel apellido era tan deleznable como la persona que hacía uso de él, aquel cabello grisáceo pegado a su cabeza con extravagantes cantidades de vaselina, la mirada gelatinosa con aquellos ojos tan negros como su alma, y los labios curveados en un gesto que considerarían propio expresando más que asco por aquel teatro mal pagado del cual le obligaban a formar parte del elenco. Los pómulos contraídos justo al pie de las grandes ojeras marcadas con una ligera tonalidad oscura que le hacían ver más como el 'señor mapache' burla sardónica del actual representante Ruso.

"Joven Hiwatari" una reverencia más, agregada a la amplia lista de azotes que el ruso hubiese querido otorgarle al doloso hombre "Sus 'invitados' han salido temprano esta mañana" siendo el primero en mermar aquella actitud altiva que superaba su escaso estatus social, pues la ceja se había levantado altaneramente en un gesto de repulsión por aquellos que Kai consideraba sus compañeros.

Hubiese pasado de largo sin prestar mayor atención al tono peyorativo por el cual había provocado un incipiente enfado, aún sabiendo en la posición en la que se encontraba, aquel sujeto se atrevía imprudentemente a utilizar gestos ramplones que nadie más se atrevería, pero eso solo sería causa de su propio detrimento, maldito él, quien le quedaría corto el infierno inclusive.

"Dandefer" sus labios casi contraídos por la actitud imperativa que muchas veces el hombre utilizó, llevando el perjuicio real marcado en cada palabra que de sus labios abandonaba "Si te atreves a pensar una vez más, y a expresarte de esa forma al mencionarlos..." sus ojos se afilaron, el puro deseo por el cual menoscabar cínicamente sin tentativas a mostrar piedad "...ten por seguro que tu existencia aquí será mas corta de lo que pudieses llegar a considerar" el desagrado era inherente a cada palabra a él, y la conmina venenosa que desprendían sus labios superaba con facilidad la maledicencia de uno de los miembros más viejos del personal en aquel lugar, cuya confianza había sido arbitrariamente entregada por el maldito de su abuelo.

"Como usted diga, joven Hiwatari" un movimiento más hacia el acato de órdenes y éste se retiraba, con cada marca imperiosa, deseando con toda su fuerza ganar prosélitos que pudiesen echar abajo la dinastía Hiwatari de una vez por todas.

La concreción de los planes circundantes por el mayordomo, ente lleno de desconfianzas a quien se le había otorgado mayor privilegio dentro de la familia, jamás podría ser una realidad temprana, aunque para su pertinaz persona, el solo hecho de ver sufrir a aquél sucesor de tal dinastía procuraban una satisfacción omnipotente a su sórdido corazón, carente de buenas intenciones y cuya razón de ser se erigía sobre la patente sed de venganza.

--------------------

El sentir vuelto lejano había regresado cual ola que parte y regresa a la orilla, partiendo desgarradoramente la herida, cercenando sobre la piel expuesta donde la sangre corría convocando bajo su ser aquel lago infinito que formado por su propia vida vuelto líquido carmesí, el cual al tocar el suelo volvíase solo un espacio ennegrecido encostrado a la blancura de su piel anquilosando cada parte de su cuerpo, llevándole nuevamente al nítido frío que había carcomido su piel al comienzo de su existir.

Esa palabra que tan ajena se había vuelto, envolviéndole en su manto vacío...la soledad cuya compañera aún danzaba alrededor de su corazón, abrazándole y besando acuciosamente sus cabello azules bajo caricias de su prosaica figura multiforme, disfrazada de manso cordero cuyos comillos se develaban al llegar a la piel de su cuello, y marcar ahí su señal maldita, pronto sería no más que suyo...pronto aquella esperanza sostenida por hilo de seda sobre un imposible, terminaría por colapsar...y le llevaría, para sí misma, devorándolo con deseo egoísta...

_Convoco un nombre, que sublime de mis labios se ha encarnado con deseo vehemente...nadie responde, no se encuentra aquí...quizá no comprende que le llamo, pues m lengua se ha entumecido con el mismo frío que ha congelado mi alma...no puedo pronunciarlo bien, lo conozco y lo sé...pero se ha hecho tan distante que apenas recuerdo como debía pronunciarlo, cual era la forma correcta? Por qué nadie me responde?...quiero saber cual era la forma correcta de decirlo!! No lo ven?...tal vez él no viene porque he olvidado como debo pronunciar su nombre, y al llamarle no reconoce que me refiero a él.._

_Clamo de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta...no puedo escuchar absolutamente nada alrededor mío...no hay nada, lo sé, pero me niego a reconocerlo...alguien debe estar ahí, sentí algo hace momentos, por qué se retiró de mi?...tengo tanto frío, que mi cuerpo antes inerte ha comenzando a convulsiona, aquel contacto fortuito no se encuentra más a mi alrededor, se ha ido, estuvo ahí?......por qué no vuelve si grito de auxilio?...no puede escucharme, quizá sea la razón, mi boca se niega a pronunciar palabra alguna, incluso mi voz se ha entumecido y solo puedo sentir mis labios temblar. No llegará a tiempo, la idea explota en mi pecho acongojándome, el no estará aquí cuando me haya ido, solo verá mi cuerpo tendido exánime, cuyo aliento ha sido robado por frío apremiante..._

--------------------

"**Quisiera saber..." **

Recorría las habitaciones en ausencia total de su misma persona, con la mirada clavada sobre el punto sobre el cual cada paso sobrevenía de la figura erguida con presuntuosidad, inexpugnable persona representaba Kai Hiwatari que con mirada orgullosa podía desacreditar el aire impávido de quien se atreviera a dirigirle una mirada o palabra cualquiera que esta fuera. Se había formado por el tiempo y las crueles adversidades a las que se encontraba sometido desde que era un infante, obligándole a reconocer entonces, que la única forma de continuar viviendo era simplemente una: **ser el mejor**.

Recordó un par de palabras _Todos estaban fuera._

Una curiosidad impetuosa había controlado aquel uso de razón tan plagado de cinismo, aquello que el chino guardaba celosamente cada vez que le encontraba concentrado en armonía dichosa dentro de un escrito que parecía plagarse de emoción cándida cuya pluma caía con fervor sobre las blancas hojas de papel colocadas bajo sus manos, ojos chispeantes en alegría muriendo al poco tiempo, transformándose en una mirada pusilánime que se plagaba de ansiedad nerviosa cuando notaba su presencia. ¿Era acaso temor lo que leía en aquellos cristales prometedoramente ambarinos cuyos rasgos felinos saltaban fuera de sí al verle llegar en momento fortuito?

Pero en esta ocasión no existían dentro de aquella habitación, la inquisitiva mirada escamada de quien desea abrir aquella Caja de Pandora alejada de todos los hombres para no encontrar desgracia, aquella que se había encargado de vigilar con tal esmero que había provocado solo aquel inevitable deseo, conocer mas allá de lo que a simple vista se mostraba, escrutar y descubrir aquel secreto plagado de recovecos cuya superficialidad estaba enfermándole, conocer con detenimiento la razón de aquellas miradas tumultuosas que parecían clavarse en la misma confusión que había llevado desde que volvieron a verse. Mucho antes.

El libro finamente empastado cuyas hojas blancas habían sido cubiertas solo por la maestría de la pluma de aquel, digno representante de lirismo y prosa distinguida, había abierto camino gracias a su elogiada imaginación, cuya forma de expresión emanaba emociones vividas a flor de piel. Y justo ahora lo tenía, frente a sus ojos. La pasta roja totalmente lisa y ligeramente acolchonada cual letras representaban un relieve discreto cuya textura variable incitaba a conocer más. El nombre grabado sobre la esquina del final de la hoja, cuyas letras doradas resplandecían a la luz de sol colándose por la ventana, cómplice de su crimen.

Fue una hoja badajeada al azar la que sus dedos escogieron para develar aquel profundo secreto enmarcado en letras rojizas cual tinta de sangre, como si aquello quisiese fervientemente quedar grabado eternamente al ser plasmadas una tras otra en manuscrito romanji que jamás imaginó tuviese conocimiento el chino. Cada estrofa estructurada cual tesitura de piano, sincronizadas entre sí bajo la actitud pertinazmente disonante.

_  
__En estos momentos, __  
__cuando tu voz __  
__es solo un eco en mis oídos, __  
__es cuando más necesito de ti, __  
  
__Cuando la noche me azota, __  
__y veo en cada estrella __  
__la imagen de tu rostro, __  
__yo te necesito, __  
  
__Cuando sin quererlo, __  
__te esfumas de mis pensamientos, __  
__y me atrevo a dibujarte en mi alma, __  
__para no tener que extrañarte, __  
__yo te necesito, __  
  
__Cuando la soledad atraviesa la puerta, __  
__agotada de estar sola, __  
__apenada de golpearme así de duro, __  
__se compadece y decide acompañarme, __  
__allí te necesito, __  
  
__Cuando tu aroma llega a mis sentidos, __  
__producto de alguna rosa extraviada, __  
__que dejaron tus recuerdos en la alcoba, __  
__yo te necesito, __  
  
__Cuando en sueños, __  
__sin saberlo grito tu nombre, __  
__y despierto sin querer __  
__al amor que vive en mi, __  
__allí te necesito, __  
  
C__cuando en cada noche, __  
__lloro como niño, __  
__la ausencia de tu cuerpo, __  
__empapando las sábanas __  
__que antes abrigaran nuestras pasiones, __  
__como te necesito, __  
  
__Cuanto te necesito amor, __  
__cuando te busco......y no estas _

_Ray Kon. (1)_

No más que la sorpresa quedó grabada en el imperturbable rostro, que ahora más que nunca su semblante había cambiado, obligado a llegar sobre el extremo de la emoción, cada palabra expresada sobre el papel era percibida a flor de piel al imaginarse la verdad que subyacía, escondida en lo más recóndito de cada verso, declarando con cabal magnificencia la causa justa del inusual recato de la mirada ambarina.

¿Quién?

¿Por quién era ese deseo vehemente?

¿Hacia quién se dirigían los anhelos ingentes?

¿Esperanza hacia quién aducían sus sueños?

¿Quién?

TBC.

----------------------------------------------

N. de A: sigo agradeciendo a aquellos que se esfuerzan por dejar un review, es una retroalimentación que de verdad merece la pena ser considerada por quienes escribimos. Un aviso como publique en mis otros fanfiction, será actualización relativamente más lenta de lo normal. Aunque también considero la cantidad de personas que llegan a dejarme un comentario, ya que ella es factor importante para saber si debo actualizar o dejar una historia pues al menos yo que soy exigente conmigo misma, me decepciono mucho si mi forma de escribir no es del todo agradable.

**BlackMime: ** estar en lo correcto? Si ya has inferido toma tu idea, luego puedes contrastarla con lo que ves ahora.

**Galy: **Gracias, he descubierto que te leo un review por cada fiction que llevo y te lo agradezco mucho. Acerca del nombre del fic significa "Destino de un corazón enamorado" aunque aquí ocupo la variable "Destino del corazón de Kai" como gustes interpretarlo.

**Roquel: **si, aficionada...gracias por tus comentarios, aunque voy en detrimento, uhm...bueno respecto a Kai, si, se siente feliz por ellos, cuando uno esta solo, ver la felicidad ajena suele doler más.

**Kirisu Hiya: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si las ideas te abruman te felicito por no perder tiempo y plasmarlas, porque cuando se van, es muy difícil recuperarlas. Espero segur leyéndote también.

**Chica rara: **seguis considerándome la mejor? Te lo agradezco en el alma, aunque sigo sosteniendo que nunca lo sería, hay escritoras maravillosas que me sobrepasan por mucho. Ve dándote una idea de lo que sucede...veras que tienes razón.

**Kurama-suu: **muchas gracias, el fin de esta historia es que lo sientas, y si lo estoy logrando me parece fascinante.

**Maraya: **Solo te puedo responder que si deseas saber, puedes continuar leyendo, pero te aseguro que si infieres obtendrás respuestas.

**Damika Hiwatari: **gracias, es que de verdad me asusta cuando me dicen que esta muy complejo...por tu apoyo estoy agradecida.

**Shizu-sama: **que no me lo tomo a mal, todo comentario es bienvenido, reduciré un poco las descripciones que ahora que lo mencionas quizá esté dándoles una importancia exagerada. Y que paso con Ray? El tiempo lo dirá.

**Mimi Tachikawa: "**Algo" es una palabra muy incierta. Si este fic te hace pensar y te hace sentir es su cometido, muchas gracias por leerlo imoto-chan.

**Sorceres Edea: **Gracias por la palabra, encierra mucho y que paso todo ese tiempo lo irás descubriendo.

_(1) Nelson Campos – autor del poema. _


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Beyblade**

Genero: Yaoi.

Pairings: KaixRei, TakxMax

Disclaimers: No poseo ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es mia

Warnings: Angst, (mucho!) Drama, mmm...esperanza, quizas el anhelo...y...lo demas me lo reservo.

-----------------------

-----------------------

_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad,_

_Como suele decirse; antes al contrario,_

_La hacen más profunda…_

**Gustave Flaubert. **

.:o:..o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

La mañana, anunciada por el chirrido de las aves en cánticos llenos de holgorio sumido en la felicidad de ver un nuevo día nacer, el sol reaparecer, luego de la muerte cruel de la añoranza bajo el manto nocturno, cuando todo su mundo se oscurecía volviéndose nada y llenándoles de un miedo corrosivo. Sin embargo para él aquel manto luctuoso no se levantaba cual cada mañana, se conservaba íntegro, imponente, cual muralla se extiende sobre las tierras infértiles de un pueblo que muere día con día en penas y hambre, con un rey cuyo deseo de vida ha volado lejos, condenando la esperanza que azotada en aquel calabozo lleno de humedad y vicios.

Despierta como cada mañana, empapado en sudor, con la mirada perdida directamente clavada a la monotonía de un techo que ahora no es de su habitación, pero que podría confundirse como tal en aquella situación, el frío que carcomía su piel en aquellos instantes no se ha esfumado, continúa, persiste sobre su piel, aguijoneando la sensación quemante de la ventisca inhumana en la era de hielo.

Pero es imposible, no puede tener frío, se encuentra en la cama, bajo las abrigadoras mantas que una noche antes le habían sido proporcionadas, dentro del calor de la habitación que lograba el ambiente pesado de una mañana de verano, pero tenía frío, uno que se había filtrado hasta sus huesos carcomiendo lentamente en la búsqueda vehemencial por encontrar su alma para comerla a grandes bocados, encargándose de hacerlo con hambre voraz, deglutiendo cada rastro de vida saboreado sobre su paladar la tangible muerte.

_Inconscientemente, muevo mi mano al otro lado de la cama, palpando el calor que debería estar ahí, curándome de la pesadilla, sosegando mis ánimos, girando su mirada para decirme que todo aquello no constaba más que de un mal sueño que debería olvidar tras el desayuno, pero me topo con un inmenso vacío, no hay nadie a mi lado. Sé que no lo hay, pero un mecanismo automático me ha hecho pensar que tal vez el sueño lo haya traído de vuelta, que quizá no he despertado desde aquella mañana, que al abrir mis ojos no me encontraré en la inmensidad de la habitación, con único acompañante, al viento egoísta que aún susurra a mis oídos, bailando en burla sobre mi ansiedad._

---------

"…**Candor…" **

El mar…excelsa maravilla de la naturaleza, imponente en su gran extensión albergando los más increíbles misterios de la vida. Ahora se extendía frente a sus ojos el centelleante color azul digno a comparación solo con la majestuosa cúpula del cielo en una mañana despejada, pero ahora no era de aquel modo, si bien el sol radiante se oponía con fuerza a los deseos de las personas urbanas, aquel día los pocos bañistas disfrutaban de la refrescante brisa marina golpeando su rostro para llenarle de aquel sabor salado que desprendía cada ola que sobre la orilla se precipitaba, creando aquella cortinilla de espuma blanca que hasta ahora parecían disfrutar con deleite.

Pero incluso el mar no era digno de recibir aquella fría mirada, cuya hermosura radicaba en el más profundo de sus misterios, de los cuales ni los abismos marinos podrían llegar a compararse, envidiando la fortuna de ser la única persona que podía fácilmente colapsar tal belleza con una sola mirada.

No, aquellas amatistas hallábanse concentradas en la lectura que sus manos sostenían, acariciando la suave pasta azulada cuyas letras apenas eran notorias debido a la tinta oscura con las cuales habían sido escritas, la diminuta remembranza de poesías dentro de la gran biblioteca a la cual, siempre había restado valor, era tan ínfimo pensarlo, pero desde aquel día, su gusto por la lectura clásica había acrecentado el ímpetu curioso sobre aquellos que el dueño de tan talentosa mano habían inspirado.

"Max!!! Alcanza la pelota!!!" escuchaba las llamadas en fuerte voz expresadas por la vida misma de aquel muchacho alegre que en su vida había representado su némesis, y al cual había aceptado finalmente en su pequeño círculo, cada uno, cuya característica le hacía único, de su monotonía le habían rescatado, y muy dentro de su persona, se hallaba agradecido.

"Espera Takao!!!" uno más, cuya voz infantil hacía gala en cada expresión de jugueteo que ahora llevaba acabo, amor no confesado hasta ese día, el cual se había vuelto obvio a sus ojos, e incluso, cofre de secretos se había vuelto, al pequeño rubio que a su corazón cautivaría.

El sonido de las olas golpeando sobre la arena, arrastraba la suavidad de aquella piel, de la única voz que no había hecho eco aún en sus oídos, para entonces había partido por una bebida que sosegara el calor que por aquel cuerpo se extendía, ofreciéndose con aquella amabilidad cual característica única de un ser lleno de virtudes, capaces de opacar con facilidad cada uno de los defectos que tan minúsculos se volvían al solo escuchar la voz armoniosa de la cual hacía gala, reblandeciendo su escatimado corazón.

Sus manos pacientes posándose sobre la frágil hoja que ahora pasaba frente a sus ojos, dejando atrás aquel fragmento de poesía que culminaría en la próxima página, hablaba aquel poema la máxima de un amor inconfesable, que solo ser escuchado se condenaba de incorrecto y ante la sociedad cuyos ojos reprobarían el acto, sumergidos en el egoísmo vano de no poseer en sus corazones aquel amor que cual artista destilaba la mano anónima de aquel relato, tan lleno de vítores y calamidad.

No por ello dejaba de ser una obra cuya magnificencia superaba lo ordinario, cada página de aquel libro plagábase del perturbador tumulto emocional que a aquel hombre comía desde el alma al no poder expresar libremente, lo que aquel sentimiento gritaba desde su pecho degradando su ansiedad, volviendo al amor el aire más terrible a respirar, ahogando su persona, hasta la misma muerte, traída en la propia vida cual sentencia de su acto pecaminoso.

"Kai?" refinada voz colándose a través de la ligera capa significada entre sus oídos y latido ferviente de su propio corazón, volviéndose ajeno a la frialdad que con elocuencia solía representar ahora frente al extranjero de origen chino, cuya barrera había ido rasgando lentamente sin percatarse siquiera del efecto que sobre él sostendría. Si…era su voz, ninguna otra podría hacerle sentir de aquel modo…

Divinas sus joyas escarlata, dejaron el libro justo antes de la trágica obra comparable solo al tormento de cumbres borrascosas, aquel autor que casi había olvidado por completo, pero cuya obra había quedado implícita dentro de su cabeza durante muchos años más. Delante suyo, se encontraba la más pura representación de un sueño onírico, tan irreal que en ocasiones podría afirmar que solo se trataba de un basto espejismo creado por su corazón solitario, pero al escucharle hablar, ver aquellos ojos llenos de vida con promesas al futuro daban a su interior calma, era real.

"No quieres una bebida?" los graciles rasgos ablandándose para ofrecer una hermosa sonrisa posada en cada facción refinada de su rostro, su mano levantada ligeramente alcanzando con ella el líquido que pudiese refrescar sus sentidos dentro del calor agobiante de la playa, los ojos llenos de ilusiones si él tomase entre sus manos aquello que ofrecía.

¿Por qué siempre en aquella mirada se plagaba aquella sutil emoción cada vez que él aceptaba algo que le ofrecía? ¿Por qué aquella esperanza por la cual la ilusión culminaría cuando él recibiese algún detalle?, no lo comprendía, como aún no podía llegar a entender del todo, aquel fuego que dentro de su pecho se extendía cual vorágine fuerza derritiendo el hielo de su mirada solo al verle radiante de aquella felicidad inicua expresada en cada sonrisa confirmada con su voz.

El libro fue depositado con flemático parecer sobre sus piernas estiradas en la silla la cual le había sostenido de la caliente arena durante mucho tiempo, sus amatistas movidas por el deseo creciente sobre el cual notar la alegría en aquella mirada con un acto tan simple como recibir aquello golpeaban fuertemente dentro de su corazón. Su mano guiada por la apremiante emoción tomaba finalmente aquel ofrecimiento con la propia, el frío metal-plástico que contenía la bebida golpeó su sentido del tacto enviando una ola de percepciones extrañas a través de todo su cuerpo, pero sin lugar a dudas, placentero.

Aunque el mutismo continuaba estableciendo espada y flecha en aquella amistad, surcando la peligrosidad que el mismo Hiwatari hubiese establecido entre ellos, continuaba creciendo entre los espinosos rosales de pétalos rojizos y aquello de increíble color vulpino. La bebida fue llevada hasta sus labios depositando el frío dentro de su boca con paciencia enfermiza para un corazón ansioso, no para aquellos ojos de rasgos felinos, apreciando cada movimiento en las facciones rusas que pasando tanto tiempo, había aprendido a reconocer las pequeñas señales en aquel rostro que siempre se mostraría imperturbable.

"Gracias…" ni él mismo pudiese creer entonces aquellas palabras abandonando sus labios, reconociendo que dentro de aquel espacio, el neko formaba parte y a partir de ese entonces, lo sería para mucho tiempo adelante…el futuro prometía, y él…deseaba creer.

"No hay de que…Kai" si, esa sonrisa parecida al paraíso perdido, los secretos de sus ojos, la alegría de su rostro, la perfección de su cuerpo. Jamás hubiese existido en su mundo, en la vida, criatura más excelsa que aquel cuyos rasgos característicamente felinos, le volvían algo tan inigualable, ser que desplegaba ante la vista de cualquiera, cualidades infinitas de cálido interior, capaz de contagiar incluso la incipiente tibieza que su corazón deseaba representar.

---------

"Ray?...." susurra con un hilo de voz, esperando que se hubiese levantado para hacer algún encargo de la mañana, que hubiese estado ahí, quizá tomando una ducha, que en cualquier momento saldría detrás de aquella puerta tan quieta que se sostenía frente a sus ojos con frialdad asfixiante.

Pero el silencio es mas grande que el frío…

"Por qué no vienes aquí?...Ray… por qué?..." es ya una pregunta retórica, nadie le responderá al llamado y esa verdad la conoce mejor que nadie, quien más para experimentar el dolor que la propia persona que es capaz de sentirlo, degradándole lentamente desde aquel lugar que ahora se desvanecía en vacío.

_Se que nadie me contestará, que no acudirá solícito a mi llamado…No está fuera preparando algo, no se encuentra detrás de aquella puerta de madera, no hay nadie al otro lado de la cama, ni en el otro extremo de la casa. No hay nadie aquí, ni lo habrá…_

_Recuerdo el sueño y me aferro a él como si pudiese significar la salvación de mi alma, de mi existencia, no encuentro que más pudiese hallar a mi alrededor, algo que me ayudase a encontrarme de nuevo sin la abrumante sensación de frío…me siento derrotado, engañado, degradado por dentro…salvajemente desgarrado por una soledad que me abraza desde mi nacimiento, por breves instantes quise escapar…pero no, soy suyo, no puedo ser de nadie más…lo repitió, lo dijo, lo estipuló…hay una marca en mi…la siento, cercena mi piel, donde tus besos debieron haber apaciguado el dolor…Ray…estoy abatido, extenuado…basta ya!. _

---------

"…**Incipiente…" **

El viento cálido más allá del medio día aún golpeaba su rostro, removiendo aquel cabello azulado al deslizarse entre cada fina cuerda que, suave como la misma brisa, golpeaba su rostro en caricias propias que hasta aquel día, nadie más se hubiese nunca atrevido a proporcionarle, miedo, rencor, odio, indiferencia quizá…pero hasta ahora, ninguno le habría enseñado, el calor que una mano pudiese proporcionar sobre el frío de su piel.

"No I can't forget this evening...or your face as you were leaving..." su voz, llegaba hasta sus oídos admirándose de aquel canto ruiseñor, las deliciosas notas que ahora su oído disfrutaba con fruición colándose hasta el fondo de su alma. La mirada rubí viajó de aquellas letras del libro hasta posarse de soslayo directamente sobre la figura, sentada a su lado, dueño de aquellas palabras que de sus labios habían escapado. Al parecer entonces, sintiéndose cohibido ante la intensidad de sus ojos buscaría respuesta de aquella que le juzgaba "…lo siento Kai, no quise interrumpir tu lectura…"

Se disculpaba, ¿sobre qué?, no era su falta, el mismo Kai rehuiría de su mirada al verse al espejo, tanta frialdad quemaba…aún se preguntaba, como era que sus compañeros hubiesen resistido tanto tiempo, aquel destructivo modo de mirar que poseía.

"Te intimida que te observe?" aquella pregunta retórica se había formado muchas veces dentro de su cabeza, él, jactándose tantas veces de su omnisciencia no tenía la respuesta sobre aquel gran enigma que representaba a su persona, el joven de origen chino.

"No, no es eso…" las mejillas tornándose con un hermoso tono rojizo subiendo a través de la piel pálida ahora revestida de vergüenza, los ojos vulpinos escondiéndose tras su cabello negro, como si ello pudiese representar la salvación a algo tan inconfesable como la historia de amor borrascoso de aquella poesía que yacía ahora semirecargado en la maleta de al lado.

"Entonces ¿qué es?" si, él mismo reconocía el tono peculiarmente curioso en su voz, había necesidad, el saber la respuesta se había vuelto entonces menester, sus ojos, siempre fríos restándole importancia a cada acontecimiento que sobre su vida surcaba, ahora demostrarían una emoción compleja a punto de desbordarse, aduciendo como única prueba válida la palabra que no sabría que escucharía, era obvio, nunca se lo había planteado.

"Bueno es…" las palabras parecían haber muerto entonces dentro luego de que aquel hilillo que representó la voz ajena hubiese abandonado toda posibilidad de expresar más allá de dos tres sílabas, casi dirimiendo la escasa esperanza que guardaba de escuchar algo que aún no comprendía que era con exactitud "…Kai…me gustas…"

Y fueron aquellas palabras las que sentenciaron cualquier hecho venido después de ello, el mar único testigo de aquellas palabras que el viento arrastraría hasta sus oídos…con la calidez de aquella caída del sol tras el horizonte…el corazón entumido por el frío…volvía a latir….

TBC.

--------------------------

N. de A: que triste es saber que un trabajo deja de ser atractivo a los lectores, verdad? …bueno creo que es sucede con esta historia, y de verdad lo lamento. Pero bueh…a quienes aún leen, y más a quienes dejan un mensaje para dedicar unas palabras les agradezco profundamente, lo lamento por aquellos quienes no lo hacen ya.

**Galy: **gracias por los cumplidos, pero sublime no…quiza solo por un estilo distinto, pero gracias! Me esponjo como pavoreal. Y de Ray…te imaginas que hice?

**Maraya: **no he sabido de ti, donde andas que no te has conectado eh? Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Sorceres Edea: **Uy pues gracias, muchos adjetivos positivos para mi ego…mentira, besos.

**Ishtar: **muchas gracias, y disculpa hacerte leer la historia tantas veces, pero no puedo evitar escribir asi…raro no? Tus dudas seguro aclararan pronto.

**BlackMime: **tnk you tu siempre tan fiel lectra…y aun no has visto como va a sufrir hum…

**Fantasma: **gracias por leer okachan.

**Kurisu**: chica tenes mi admiración y asi sera por siempre, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me subes los animos y me parece encantador la forma en como te expresas, gracias.

**Chica rara:** verdad…me estaba faltando por ley tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y el poema, de paso puse de quien, no vayan a decir luego que lo tome sin permiso, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Ladyaylen:** Irasema gracias, te falta leer lo que sigue, y claro, gracias por ser amiga y soportarme tanto.

Nos leemos gracias a todos.


End file.
